


Three in One

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: After a rough couple of weeks, Latula and Mituna take Kankri out for a night of dancing to relax.
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Three in One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



“Ready to relax!?” Mituna exclaimed in greeting as Kankri opened the door of his apartment.

“Ouch,” Latula said, a grin on her face. “Volume, Tuna. We're not at the club yet.”

Mituna grinned apologetically, but only spoke slightly quieter. “Kranky, you're not wearing that, are you?”

Kankri looked down at his outfit with a frown on his face. “What's wrong with it?” he asked. He wore a pair of black pants and his favorite red sweater. He took a closer look at what Mituna and Latula wore; Latula had a black cocktail dress accented with a teal colored sash and bolero jacket. Mituna wore black slacks with a button down yellow shirt and black vest. He felt his face warm up. “Oh... uh, what kind of club are you taking me too?”

Latula gestured to let them into his apartment, so he stepped back. “The kind that doesn't open until eight and has a dress code,” she quipped as she stepped in. “Why don't you wear that wine red shirt you wore to that interview last week? Just roll up the sleeves a little.”

After Mituna came in, Kankri shut the door. “Well, if you insist. This does relieve my concerns about how relaxing this night will be though.”

They both laughed, but Mituna wagged his eyebrows. “What? Don't trust us to show you a good time?”

He expected one or both of them to follow him into his bedroom, resulting in them not making it to the club, but he was able to change his clothing in peace. As he rolled up his sleeves to mid forearm, he stepped back out into his living room. Latula was perched on his couch, Mituna sitting on the floor next to her legs, leaning into them. She was combing her fingers through his unruly curls; affection and envy flashed through him. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him, looking like cats watching an unaware mouse. “We can stay in, if you prefer.” he said as calmly as he could.

“No way,” Latula replied, giving Mituna's scalp a scratch. “We didn't get all dressed up to not go out and show off.” Mituna snickered at her words, but otherwise remained quiet. Latula patted his head, and he moved, unsteadily standing up, his expression blissed out. “You look amazing.”

“Hmm, yeah,” Mituna slightly slurred. He draped himself over Kankri's shoulders and nuzzled the nape of Kankri's neck. “Stupid, sexy Kankri.”

“You're terrible,” Kankri retorted, despite the flush covering his face.

Mituna laughed and hugged him tightly before stepping back. Latula held her hands out to them both, palms down, expectantly. “Help me up?”

The trip into the city was uneventful, though Kankri did notice Mituna being extra clingy during the cab ride. The club was situated between a coffee shop and all night diner; the sign out front read 'Checkmate'. The line to get in moved quickly; the doorman worked efficiently, glancing over the patrons' appearances and Ids before taking the door fee and letting them in. He didn't even blink when Latula paid for all three of them, just nodded and waved them in.

The decor of the club was checkerboard black and white. Kankri was pleasantly surprised to find a live jazz ensemble playing instead of a DJ. Latula guided him over to one of many circular tables situated along the wall of the room while Mituna went up to the bar. “See,” she said, only having to speak slightly louder to be heard. “Isn't this nice?”

Kankri smiled at her. “It's certainly not what I was expecting when you said you two were bringing me to a nightclub.”

She smiled and leaned toward him, kissing him softly. “Come on, Kanny, we're not that cruel.” Latula murmured. “Though I am expecting you to dance with both of us at least once!”

“Hey!” They both looked up to see a fuming Mituna holding drinks. “You're not getting started without me, are you?”

“Never,” Latula replied, soothingly. “Just getting this cute guy ready for you.”

Mituna put the drinks down, expression changing to a grin, and pulled Kankri in for a harder kiss. Kankri growled a little and Mituna bit at his bottom lip in reaction. When Mituna pulled away, he leaned over to get a kiss from Latula as well. “Who's dancing first?” he asked.

“Sorry, Tuna,” Latula replied. “I've already called dibs, so you're going to have to wait.”

Mituna shrugged good naturedly. “Have fun! Only two songs and then it's my turn!”

Latula allowed Kankri to lead her to the dance floor just as the band started a slower song. As they swayed, Kankri couldn't help but feel his worries melt away. After two songs, Latula handed him off, and as if they knew about the change in his partner, the jazz band changed tempos and played a livelier tune. They let him have a break then, with Latula dragging Mituna back out to the dance floor after he finished off his drink. Kankri watched them affectionately as they danced with each other, showing off their higher level of athleticism with fancy swing moves on a fast paced tune, then snuggling close to slow dance on a slower song. They both keep glancing over at him, whispering in each other's ears, and Kankri suddenly felt like a mouse again. The band ended the song and the leader said in a raspy voice “Alright, we're going to take a small break, but we'll be right back with more jazz tunes that you love. Peace.”

Mituna and Latula walked over, grinning at him. “Did you see those moves, Kranny?” Mituna sputtered excitedly as he picked up his drink.

“Of course I did,” Kankri replied. “I think you had quite the audience actually.”

“Go us!” Latula exclaimed. She held her hand out, which Mituna high fived. She finished her own drink and exhaled noisily. “I'm going to freshen up, so you two behave.”

Mituna made a mock innocent face and waved as she left the table. Once she was out of sight, Mituna scooted closer to Kankri and threw his arms around Kankri's shoulders. “Hey,” he said shortly before leaning in to plant a kiss on Kankri's lips. Kankri made a surprised noise, but returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mituna's waist. Mituna practically purred and continued to kiss him, sneaking a swipe of his tongue along Kankri's lips. Kankri gasped, then pulled back. “We shouldn't...” he murmured. “Not here in public.”

Mituna rolled his eyes. “It's just a kiss,” he replied, lisping slightly. He leaned in to nuzzle Kankri. “There's a guy and girl getting heavy in the corner, so who cares?”

“They're probably going to get asked to leave.” Kankri replied, though he did glance over to see the couple in question. Mituna exhaled breathily and moved to tug at Kankri's earlobe with his teeth. Kankri bit back a gasp and couldn't decide if he wanted to pull Mituna closer or push him away. “Captor...”

Mituna bit down harder, and Kankri hissed in reaction, body flexing as he hugged Mituna close. “What's the matter,” Mituna sing-songed in his ear while grinding against Kankri's hip. “You say to stop, but you keep pulling me closer. You need a safe word?”

“That's...” Kankri started to say, but Mituna latched on to his neck, biting and sucking at his skin. “You're... being problem-ahh!”

Mituna snickered and shifted their position so Kankri was pressed to the club's wall, his wrists pinned by Mituna's grasp. Kankri glared up at him. When Mituna ground his hip into Kankri's groin, his eyes slammed shut and he exhaled hard, suddenly aware of how turned on he was. “You don't really wanna stop, right?” Mituna asked quietly, humor in his voice. “This is kinda hot.”

“I don't have an exhibition kink like you!” Kankri hissed back.

“Liar!”

Mituna leaned in to kiss him again, this time deepening the kiss so he could ravage Kankri's mouth with quick motions of his tongue. Kankri trembled and squirmed in his grasp, trying to ignore how easy it would be for someone to glance over and see them. Just as his knees were about to give out, Mituna broke off the kiss, leaving them both panting. Suddenly, there was extra weight pressing them together and an extra set of arms surrounding him. “Hey!” Latula said teasingly. “You're not getting started without me, are you?”

“Tulip!” Mituna greeted, turning around just enough to give her a searing hot kiss that made Kankri squirm by proxy. When they parted, he grinned unashamedly. “Just getting him ready for you. Find a spot?”

Latula flashed her thumb at them. “Of course I did!”

“Whuh... what are you two degenerates planning?” Kankri asked, dread and excitement churning in his belly.

They both looked at him with Cheshire grins. “We're just trying to help you relax, Kanny. Come on!”

She grabbed them both by the hand and led them toward the back of the club where the bathrooms and back offices were. Latula glanced around and opened a door that led into a small room. Coat hooks ran along one side of the room and an old beat up couch with a side table was pushed up against the other. “No way!” Kankri exclaimed. “I see where this is going, and I can't believe that you two are seriously suggesting we engage in some risky public sex thing!”

“Technically, it's only semi public, ” Latula said, dragging her finger over the side table to show the dust on it. While there wasn't anyone in the room, the sounds of the club could still be heard. “It doesn't look like they use this room for anything, so as long as you stay quiet, no one will know.”

“As long as _I_ stay quiet?” Kankri asked in confusion.

They both laughed, and Mituna grabbed his wrists again, pulled his hands up above Kankri's head. Latula walked up to him and took his jaw in her hands before fiercely kissing him. Kankri groaned, but kissed back. “Maybe someone will walk in anyway,” Mituna snickered as he humped Kankri's rear.

The whole situation was ridiculous; the kind of screwy scenario that they would come up with and drag him along for the ride. Even so, he could feel his body react. He pulled back and Latula let him. “This is so stupid and risky,” he blurted out.

“I'm not hearing a 'no' though,” Latula pointed out, running her fingers through his hair. Kankri leaned into her touch and then turned his head to kiss her wrist, his heart pounding. “We'll leave you so wrung out and relaxed that Mituna will have to carry you out.”

Mituna growled playfully and nibbled on the back of Kankri's neck. Kankri felt his resistance melt away. “Yes... please.” he gasped, embarrassed and turned on.

“Good boy,” Latula praised before kissing him again. Mituna continued to hold his hands above his head, pinning Kankri against his body. Latula traced her hands over his chest before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once exposed, she dragged her nails over his skin lightly, making him squirm helplessly. “You tell us if you wanna bail though, okay?” He nodded and she reached back to tug on his hair and tilt his face up. “What's that? Speak up, dear Kanny.”

“Yes, I'll tell you,” Kankri gasped. Mituna laughed in Kankri's ear and Latula rewarded him with another kiss. Her hands trailed down his chest again and settled on his waist. “Latula...”

She undid the buckle of his belt and Kankri felt his breath catch in his throat as she pulled it from the belt loops of his pants. “Tuna?”

She held out the belt and Mituna took it from her after shifting his grip on Kankri's wrists. “Kinky Kankri,” he crooned. “Can I tie you up?”

“I don't know, can you?” he asked without thinking. Mituna and Latula both started to laugh and snicker at him. Kankri huffed at them. “Stop it you two, fine, just tie me up already.”

“Oh my god,” Latula said, laughing. “Damn, I love you so much.”

“Right?” Mituna started to wrap the belt around Kankri's wrists, then backed him against the wall to wrap the end around one of the coat hooks and buckle it in place. He leaned over him and kissed him sloppily. Kankri groaned as he tried to pull his arms down, but the hook held firmly. Mituna reached down and stroked along the outside of his pants. Kankri whimpered and yanked his head back in reaction, burying his face in his arm. Mituna tugged his head back by his hair and licked a stripe along his jawline. “Am I still being problematic?” he whispered in Kankri’s ear as his hand continued to run over the bulge in Kankri’s pants.

He whined in reaction to Mituna’s words and shook his head. Latula laughed as she slipped closer to undo the button of his pants, and slid them down to mid thigh, exposing Kankri's erection. “Kankri! No underwear? Naughty!”

She playfully smacked his hip, Mituna laughed, and Kankri’s face felt like it was on fire. “These pants show lines!” he tried to explain.

“Still naughty!” Latula said.

She trailed her hand up Kankri's inner thigh and Kankri couldn't help flexing his hips forward needily. “Stupid sexy Kankri,” Mituna teased as he emulated her touch along his other thigh.

“Please,” he gasped.

“Remember, you need to stay quiet,” Latula cautioned. She reached to the teal sash around her waist and removed it. “Tilt your head forward, open your mouth.” He did so, and Latula wrapped the length of cloth around his head, once around his eyes and then again around his mouth, but didn't tie the ends in a knot.. “Bite down. If you need to stop, spit it out.”

He nodded his understanding and they let him stew for a moment. A hand traced over his hip and he couldn't tell which of them was touching him. He heard some minor movement before him, and warm breath skated over his cock. The moment stretched and suddenly there was contact, soft and warm. Kankri exhaled hard, hips jerking, but the contact continued. Someone mouthed at him, though he couldn't tell who. Hands held his hips still as they slowly took his length into their mouth.

A second set of hands dragged up his sides and pinched his nipples hard. Kankri moaned and pulled on his hands helplessly. A mouth grazed the side of his neck and a little laugh identified it as belonging to Mituna. “Naughty Kankri,” he teased. “Getting all hot in public? You gonna spill down Tulip's throat? Or maybe you'd rather wait until later so we can fuck you loose and sloppy?”

To punctuate his statement, Mituna reached down to grope Kankri's ass, teasing his fingers down his crack. Kankri trembled and squirmed; Latula suddenly laughed around him, nearly causing him to cum right then and there. He whined needily, tilting his head back to expose his neck in response to Mituna's words.

“Fuck yeah, that's exactly what you want,” Mituna stated, running his finger softly over Kankri's ass hole. Kankri felt his breathing coming in ragged and heavy. “I'll fuck you first, so you'll be open and ready for that monster toy Tulip likes to destroy us with. I bet you wouldn't need any extra lube and it'll slide right on in...”

Kankri couldn't stop himself this time, and with a strangled groan, he came. Latula swallowed him to the hilt, sucking until his body trembled with sensitivity. He would have fallen to his knees, but the belt around his wrists and Mituna's body held him up. Mituna kissed his face as he undid the belt around Kankri's wrists, and Kankri felt Latula's arms and body as she fixed his pants, stood up and unwound the sash from his head. “You doing okay?” she asked gently.

The first thing he saw after the sash dropped was Latula and Mituna's caring expressions. “I'm fine,” he panted. He leaned against Mituna, but held Latula close as well. “Are... are you two okay? You didn't get anything...”

Latula grinned and gave him a kiss. “Says who?” she demanded. “And the night is just starting.

“What?” he deadpanned.

Mituna snickered. “Hope you're up for round two,” he exclaimed, grinding against Kankri, his own arousal evident. “I wanna tap this ass.”

Latula playfully pinched Mituna's nose. “Maybe we'll tap your ass instead,” she teased.

“Fuck, that's fine too,” Mituna replied happily. He kissed Kankri deeply and handed him the belt. “If you're decent again, let's get the fuck out of here.”

Kankri carefully threaded his belt through the loops on his pants and firmly fastened it. “So, you said something about carrying me out, right?”


End file.
